Kids
by kayak666
Summary: A daughter of mine asked me to write a story about Cass somehow turning into a kid when Dean calls him a child. I added a little bit of my ideas to it. Hopefully it'll turn out. I'll put, like always, a chapter up each time I finish one. Sam and human Crowley are also in it.
1. Chapter 1

Kids

Chapter 1

It's early even at a school with two buildings. One building looks like it was built in the early 1900 while the second looks like it was built in the 1950's. In front of the building is a sign that says 'Old School Artist lofts Remolding Project.'

Sam and Crowley (human) are walking the main hall inside the 1950's building. Something crosses the hall behind them. Crowley looks behind him.

"I thought I felt something," Crowley comments. "They do wait until dark to come out?"

"No, I've seen ghost in the middle of the day." Sam answers. "I think it was just a kid ghost. It's the adult ones hurting and killing people."

"Shouldn't we burn the bones first than check and see if we got the right ones?" Crowley asks acting a little scared.

"No, we're not sure who the adult ghosts are. Now be quiet." Sam insists.

They continue walking the halls with ghost students crossing the hall behind them.

At the Men's of Letters Lair in an artifact storage room is Dean and Cass (human). They're going through boxes and taking inventory of them.

"Why do we have to do this?" Cass asks.

"Because we lost the bet," Dean explains. "So we have to go through my dad's, Bobby's and Rufus's stuff we took out of storage."

"Oh," Cass replies as he pulls out a curse box and opens it.

Dean is watching. "Cass, close that it holds a cursed object."

Cass ignores Dean and takes a charm on cord out of the box and puts it on.

"Cass, why do you have to touch everything? You're such a child. Now take of the charm." Dean scolds Cass.

Suddenly shrinks down to a small child. His shirt covers him like full length dress and his pants had fallen off but it's hard to see that. He tries to take off the charm but it won't come off. He starts crying. "It's stuck."

Dean shakes out of his shock and calmly walks over to three-year-old Cass.

"Let me see if I can get it off you." Dean says.

"No, mine," Cass screams and runs off leaving his shoes, socks and pants behind. Dean follows.

In the control center is Kevin and Charlie. Some of the old equipment is replaced by cell phones, laptops and a large flat screen is hanging on the wall. Both Kevin and Charlie are on phones and working on laptops. Charlie hangs as little Cass runs in with Dean behind him.

"Who's the kid?" She asks.

"Cass," Dean answers. "It's a cursed charm mishap."

"He's going take my charm away from me," Little Cass explains.

Kevin walks into another room with phone and laptop.

"Can I take a picture of it?" Charlie asks.

Little Cass nods with a smile. Charlie takes the picture. She does a quick research about the charm while Dean chases Cass around the table.

"I found it." Charlie informs. "It's a charm of youth. It activates when someone calls the person wearing it a child then that person becomes one."

"How long is he a child?" Dean asks.

"It says, each day is a year until he/she reaches his/her perceived age." Charlie informs. "Then the charm can be removed, no sooner without killing both people."

"Great, I need to get some clothes and other items for him." Dean replies.

"I have some stuff in my car. My friend wanted me to drop them off for her at Good Will but I haven't yet." Charlie replies and hands Dean her keys.

Kevin walks in, puts the laptop and phone down.

Cass pulls on Charlie's pant leg. "I need to go potty."

"I'll take you," Kevin says as he puts out his hand. "Trace is laughing at the situation."

Cass takes Kevin hand and walks to a bathroom with him.

Dean yells, "Why did you tell him?"

Kevin laughs loudly as an answer. Dean shakes his head exits the lair. Charlie starts writing a mass e-mail as she laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the school Sam and Crowley are getting closer to the tunnel. They're having more sightings of the young ghosts. Suddenly they are surrounded by the long dead students.

A young girl speaks, "Please stop. They will kill you and turn you into gargoyles."

"Who will kill us?" Sam asks.

They turn around when a boy behind them speaks, "Principle Johnson and Vice Principle Johnson."

They turn again when another girl speaks, "They are mean, evil brothers."

They turn again when another boy speaks, "They controlled the school with an iron fists."

They turn again when another girl speaks, "They don't like losing or losing teams."

They turn one more time when the youngest boy speaks, "They killed us because we lost a knowledge bowl."

"Moose, maybe we should go," Crowley suggests.

"You should and be quick before they come back from the other building." The first girl answers.

"Okay, we're leaving," Sam responds.

Sam and Crowley run to the exterior doors but they won't open.

"To late the all exits are sealed." Sam informs.

"Why?" Crowley asks.

"Ghosts do that when they don't want anyone to leave," Sam answers.

Crowley tries other door and windows anyway. Sam pulls out his phone and calls the control center while the young ghosts watch over them.

At the control center Charlie answers Sam's call as a frustrated Kevin scream comes from the bathroom and little Cass comes running into the room. He stops by some of the old equipment that is left.

"What's up, Sam?" Charlie asks.

She listens and starts a search on the computer.

"So it is Johnson and Johnson. It looks like they're buried in two different cemeteries." She pauses, "You can't get out. All the fangles are gone, except for Cass but he's useless now."

She looks over at Cass who is pushing buttons.

"Cass, don't push those buttons!" Charlie yells at Cass.

Cass runs and hides under the table as Dean walk in with Aaron and his golem. All three are carrying items for little Cass.

Charlie speaks into her phone answering Sam's question, "There was a cursed charm accident. Now, Cass is a baby."

Cass comes out of hiding mad, "I'm not a baby. I'm this many." Cass is holding up three fingers.

"He's three." Charlie tells Sam over the phone. "I'll send people to burn the bones. Stay alive. Okay later."

Charlie hangs up and starts texting as Kevin enters. His clothes are soaked.

Dean trying not to laugh asks, "What happened, Kev?"

Dean, Aaron and the Golem put the items down. Dean starts looking through bag for some clothes for Cass.

"I left Cass alone in the bathroom. When came back there was water everywhere. I slipped in it." Kevin answers as he starts to go to his room. "I'm going to change."

"Don't take too long. You need to help burn some bones." Charlie informs.

"Can I come with?" Little Cass asks.

"No," Dean strictly answers. He hands clothes to Cass. "Put these on."

Cass takes the clothes and hides under the table.

Charlie looks at Aaron, "You must be Aaron."

"Yeah, you must be Charlie," Aaron replies.

"Yep, I sent you and Dean two different addresses." Charlie begins. "You will help burn some bones, right?"

"Sure," Aaron replies. "I'm getting good and digging graves and burning bodies."

The golem grumbles.

"Fine, he's good at digging grave but I shoot them and burn them." Aaron responds.

Kevin enters the room in dry clothes. Dean and Aaron look at the text they received.

"Okay, time to go, Kev." Dean orders. "Sam is trapped in school with Crowley."

"I want to come too," Little Cass demands.

"No," Dean answers again a little stricter. "Stay here with Charlie."

"I can't watch him. I have to take care of the phones." Charlie replies.

"Fine," Dean gives in. "Let's go."

Dean, Kevin, Aaron, the golem and Cass leave.

"Finally quiet," Charlie replies. She starts playing a game on her computer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the school Sam and Crowley are looking around the hall. They see all kinds of tools and other remodeling supplies that can cause them harm by a ghost.

Sam looks at the closest ghost kid and asks, "Is there a safer place in this building, maybe a loft that is done?"

The girl answers, "Yes, top floor my sister's place."

Crowley and Sam follow the girl up three flights of stairs to a finished empty apartment. All the ghost kids are in the loft with them. Sam and Crowley start pulling cans of salt and their shot guns with salt rounds out their bags.

"You kids should go hide," Sam suggests. "We need to protect ourselves until our friends can burn the bones of the Johnson brothers."

"Okay, I hope it hurts them," A ghost girls replies.

All the ghost kids disappear. Sam and Crowley salt all the doors and windows.

"Sam, how much longer am I going to be in training?" Crowley asks.

"Not much longer. You are doing better than Cass. Charlie told me that there was some kind of cursed charm mishap now Cass is three." Sam replies.

Crowley laughs. Sam also starts laughing until the doors and windows start to shake.

"Here we go," Crowley remarks.

Both Sam and Crowley get set for a fight.

At cemetery one the golem is already digging while Aaron is carrying salt, gasoline and flashlights over to the grave of the Vice Principal Johnson.

"The Men of Letters Lair was to be a break for us," the golem remarks.

"It will be. When we take care of these bones," Aaron replies.

"It better be. You need it." The golem responds as he continues to dig.

At the second cemetery the Impala has just parked in the parking lot. Dean and Kevin climb out of the front and go to the trunk and get the needed supplies. Cass jumps out of the back with his own little shovel. The three head into the cemetery.

In the school the salt lines have been broken. The Johnsons are in the room. Sam and Crowley are continuously firing at them.

"How's your ammo?" Sam asks.

"Half gone," Crowley answer. "And yours?"

"About the same, dude," Sam answers. "They better hurry."

"Does anything go as planned?" Crowley asks.

"Not usually." Sam answers as they continue to fire at the Johnson ghosts.

At the second cemetery Kevin is digging. Dean is resting and keeping Cass busy by singing songs.

Dean stops singing and looks at the tired, still digging Kevin, "Kev, take a break my turn."

Kevin gets out of the hole. Dean jumps in and starts digging.

"I wanna dig too," Little Cass demands.

Kevin stops Cass from jumping in the hole.

"You know what would be a big help is if you shovel dirt from this pile and make your own pile," Kevin suggests.

"Really, it'll be a big help," Cass replies.

"Yep," Kevin answer and help Cass gets started moving dirt.

Dean smiles as he continues to dig.

At the first cemetery the golem is done digging. He opens the coffin and climbs out of the hole. Aaron pours salt and gasoline on the skeleton than light them on fire.

"We're done," Aaron says. "Let's go."

They pick up their stuff and head to their car.

In the school loft Sam and Crowley are low on ammo. The Vice Principal Johnson has just burned up and vanished. There is only one Johnson left.

Sam throws his gun and says, "I'm out."

Sam picks up a rod iron bar and swings. Johnson disperses then appears in front of Crowley. Crowley shoots. Johnson disperses again. Crowley picks up a rod iron bar that happens to be close by and waits. Johnson appears between the two hunters.

Johnson looks at them, smiles and says, "I have to care of something. I'll be right back. You bad boys stay here."

Principal Johnson disappears. Sam and Crowley relaxes. The kids reappear.

At the second cemetery Dean is out of the hole and the coffin is open. Kevin is pouring salt on the bones as Dean pours gasoline on them. Cass is watching then suddenly screams and wets his pants as he sees Principal Johnson appears behind Kevin. Kevin gets thrown across the cemetery. Dean quickly lights the bones. Principal Johnson burns up.

"Cool," Cass remarks.

Dean looks over at Kevin and asks, "Kev, you okay?"

Kevin slowly gets up and answers, "Yeah, can we go now?"

"Sure," Dean answers and starts picking up their stuff.

At the school Sam and Crowley are heading towards the tunnels. The kids are walking and talking with them.

"After we disappeared the Johnsons closed up the tunnel entrances," A ghost boy explains.

"Why didn't you all stand up to them?" Sam asks.

"There are more of you than there was of them," Crowley states.

"They're big, mean, ugly and powerful," a little boy ghost replies.

"Ghosts scared of ghosts," Sam comments.

They continue to the tunnels.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that night at the Men of Letters Lair Dean is tucking Cass into bed.

"That ghost was scary. Can you sing to me?" Little Cass asks.

"No but I'll turn on some music for you." Dean replies.

Dean pushes play on an old CD player on the night stand. 'Smoke on the Water' starts to play.

"Okay," Dean says and turns back to Cass. "Go to sleep, now."

"Okay Daddy," Cass replies, curls up under the blankets and shuts his eyes.

Dean smiles and leaves the room.

In the main room Sam, Kevin, Charlie, and Aaron are sitting around one of the wooden tables. The golem is standing against the wall behind Aaron. There are four phones and laptops sitting on the table. The five are conversing. Dean walks in and sits next to Charlie.

"How is Cass?" Sam asks.

"He's fine and in bed." Dean replies. "Where's your trainee?"

"Doing research in his room," Sam replies.

"Researching what?" Dean asks.

"Cass's charm," Sam replies. "He's heard about it from his sister."

"The witch," Dean says. "Is it one of hers?"

"He didn't say." Sam answers.

Charlie interrupts and asks. "Did you get the tunnel opened?"

"Yeah, we also called the cops." Sam replies. "It looks like the whole group suffocated. I do a follow up in few days. Aaron thanks for your help."

The golem grumbles.

"Thanks for your help, too." Sam replies to the grumble.

"What brings you here?" Dean asks.

"We needed a break." Aaron replies. "The Thule knows we're looking for them. They've been following us. We did lose them before coming here."

"He needs a break and practice with a gun." The golem informs.

"Stay here as long as you want. We have a gun range you can use." Dean replies.

The group continues to talk.

The next morning Cass wakes up early. He runs into Dean's room and jumps on a sleeping Dean.

"Wake up! I'm hungry." Cass yells as he shakes Dean.

Dean opens his eyes and looks at his alarm clock.

"Cass its 5 a.m. go back to bed." Dean grumbles.

"No, I'm hungry." Cass grumbles. "Fine, I'll make breakfast myself." Cass climbs off Dean, his bed and heads out the door. "I can have cheese puffs and chocolate bars, soda, and jelly beans and peanut butter cups and…"

Dean rolls and grumbles. "He's going to make a mess and be hyper as hell today."

Dean gets up, puts on his robe and follows Cass out the door towards the kitchen.

Later that morning Sam, Dean and Crowley are in the artifact storage room working on the inventory.

"What did you find out about the Cass's charm?" Dean asks Crowley.

"It's one of my sister's charms," Crowley replied. "She made it to teach a neighbor a lesson. The only thing you can do is raise him, be a dad."

"Where is he now?" Sam asks.

"Charlie is keeping him busy while help with the inventory." Dean answers.

Cass runs in with cardboard sword. "Look what Auntie Charlie made for me."

"That's cool," Dean replies.

"I'm Castiel an angel of the Lord." Cass says and points his sword at Crowley. "Die you demon."

Cass pretends to stabs Crowley. Crowley pretends to die. Cass moves close. Crowley grabs him and starts tickling him.

"Can someone play with me?" Cass asks.

"I'll play with the little bugger." Crowley replies, "Anything to get out of doing inventory."

"Fine, just no tying him up, throwing him in closet or giving him liquor," Dean informs.

"Fine," Crowley answers.

"Hey, you wanna play in the dungeon?" Cass asks.

"No dungeon." Dean orders.

"Dang it, what else do you do with demons?" Cass asks.

"We'll find something to do." Crowley replies.

Crowley and Cass leave.

"You know you can be dad to Cass like Bobby wanted to be to us." Sam comments.

"I could and you can be Uncle Sam." Dean laughs.

Dean opens an old box of Bobby's inside is school craft projects.

"Bobby kept our old art projects." Dean remarks.

"Who's?" Sam asks.

"Mine," Dean answers.

"I found some of mine earlier." Sam replies.

Dean looks at his little hand print and says, "You know Cass is only going to be four for one day maybe we should postpone doing inventory and…"

"Enjoy being parents," Sam finishes.

"Yeah," Dean replies.

The two leave the room to join Crowley and Cass in play time.

Later in the evening, the golem is playing airplane with Cass. Everyone but Dean is there watching. Dean walks in.

"Cass, time for bed," Dean orders.

"Do I have to?" Cass complains.

"Yes," Dean replies.

The golem flies Cass to Dean. Dean takes Cass and flips Cass onto his shoulders and starts acting like a horse.

"Giddy up horse," Cass says.

Dean gallops to Cass's bedroom. The others just watch.

"We might not get much done in next few days but we'll have fun." Charlie comments.

"They say it takes a village to raise a child. What does it take to raise a fallen angel?" Crowley asks.

"A cure demon, a prophet, two hunters, a computer geek, a rabbi and a clay man," Kevin answers.

"This is a weird village." Aaron states.

"But a unique family," Sam replies.

Sam starts hand out beers to everyone and Kevin gets a deck of cards. Dean returns. They start playing cards.

Its nine days later and Cass is thirteen. Cass, Dean, Kevin, Charlie, and Aaron are sitting at table eating breakfast.

"Why can't I go with Sam and Crowley? You went hunting when you were my age." Cass complains.

"Because you have one day being thirteen I thought we do something I didn't get to do. Go to a theme park." Dean replies.

"Really," Cass says excitedly. "When do we leave and who's going with us?"

"Well, Aaron and Mr. Clayman said they'll man the phones and computers so Charlie and Kevin can come with us." Dean answers. "Sam and Crowley will catch up to us when they are done dealing with the kids that didn't want to leave the Old School Artist Lofts complex."

"When are we leaving?" Cass asks again.

"As soon as we're done eating," Dean replies.

Cass starts eating fasters.

At the park Cass, Dean, Kevin and Charlie are having fun. Around noon Sam and Crowley arrive and join in on the fun.

Several weeks later Dean and adult Cass are in the artifact store room working on inventory. Cass feels weird then checks and see if he can take off the charm. He can.

He takes it off, holds it out in front of him and says, "Dean, I'm finally at the right age."

Dean looks. "Awesome. Put it away and write it down."

Cass puts the charm the box it was in and writes on the form in front of him.

"Dean, you should be a dad. You're an awesome one." Cass says.

"Thanks Cass but with my job it doesn't work." Dean replies.

Naomi appears. "You should try again. I would like that charm. There are other fangles and humans that could benefit from it."

"You've been watching us?" Dean asks.

"Sometime but usually I had Bobby, Ellen or Jo watching for me and reporting to me." Naomi replies.

"Do you know how it works?" Dean asks.

"Yes, I've been filled in." Naomi replies.

"Okay, Cass hand it to her." Dean orders.

Cass hands the box with the charm in it to Naomi. Naomi disappears.

"Hey, let's take a break," Dean suggests.

"Okay, Dad," Cass replies with a smile.

"I'm not your dad." Dean replies.

"I got use to calling you that." Cass responds. "Thank you for being a dad for me."

"We're family, Cass. That's what we do." Dean replies.

The two leave the room.

The End


End file.
